Angie/Gallery
Images of 'Angie '''from ''Shark Tale. MV5BMjAyMDE3NTQyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Angie in her office Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg|"Good Morning! Can I help you?" -Angie's first appearance and asking the whale what he wants Angie_with_her_whale_client.jpg|"Hot wax? Keel Scrape? We're having a special. What do you say?" -asking the whale about the special at the car wash Angie_longing_to_be_with_Oscar.jpg|Angie doodling her love for Oscar while talking on the phone image (2).jpg|"OH MY GOSH! Hi, Oscar!" MV5BMTkxODI4Mzk2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar snatches Angie's phone MV5BNzI3OTg2NjczOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg3ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar with Angie Angie the drama queen.png|Angie dramatically pretending to jab herself in the heart with her pen image (1).jpg|Angie orders Oscar to do his job Angie_tending_to_Oscar.jpg|"Five thousand clams? You borrowed 5000 clams for Mr. Sykes? Oscar, why do you get yourself in these situations?" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|Oscar tells Angie that he's a little fish in a big pond. A really big pond. The ocean. and a nobody. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|"Oscar, you don't have to live at the top of the reef to be a somebody." Angie_gives_Oscar_her_grandma's_pearl_to_get_him_out_of_Debt_from_Sykes.jpg|Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of debt from Sykes shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3709.jpg|Angie was proud of Oscar for slaying a shark. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg|Angie showing Oscar a lava lamp. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg|But somehow she see's a big one. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg|Oscar showing Angie the top of outside reef in the city Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg|Angie assumes Oscar's proposing to her Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|He opens the box to reveal...her grandma's pearl made into a necklace MV5BMjE1ODA2NjE2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Angie heartbroken seeing Oscar going out with Lola Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6097.jpg|"Hello Oscar? Forget something. Something like... Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6105.jpg|Oscar, you forgot...your Shark?!" MV5BMjIyMjcwNzc1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODI4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Angie confronts Oscar of having Lenny in the storage room. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6162.jpg|"YOU LIED!! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU "SLAYED THE SHARK!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6213.jpg|"And they should. What'd you expect? You just take credit for killing a shark, and then everything be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|"Oscar! Here's the plan. You tell the truth." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|"And, you, go home." Angie_witnessing_Lola_forcefully_kiss_Oscar_in_front_of_the_cameras.jpg|Angie furiously sees Lola forcefully kiss Oscar. Angie_angrilly_reads_a_headline_of_Lola_kissing_Oscar.jpg|Angie angrily reads the article of Lola kissing Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.jpg|"I swear sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just...GRRNA!!!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|"PROBLEM?! There's no problem! I don't have any problem! MISS PERFECT IS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg|Angie screams out her crush on Oscar. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7149.jpg|"Before the money and before the fame, before the lie..." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7163.jpg|"To me you were a somebody, Oscar. But now you're nothing...but a fake. A sham. A con. You're a joke." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7223.jpg|"Just go! I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Angie releasing Stress.jpg|Angie weeping Angie_arranged_by_Lola_to_be_held_hostage_by_Don_Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Lino Angie_vomited_out_of_Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8701.jpg|Angie was being attacked by bubbles during the battle of Oscar and Lenny's father Angie_stuck_in_a_bubble.jpg|Angie literally stuck in a bubble. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8855.jpg|"Okay. Somebody needs to get me out of the bubble. Today! Oscar_and_Angie.jpg|Oscar gets Angie out of the bubble. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Angie begins to leave, believing Oscar will continue to live a lie. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8941.jpg|Angie amazed Oscar confessed Angie moves in closer to the crowd.jpg|Angie moves closer through the crowd. Angie smiling widely upon Oscar returning her feelings.jpg|Angie grins widely, hearing Oscar return her feelings towards him. Joe_using_kissing_puppetsin_front_of_Angie_&_Oscar_.jpg|Crazy Joe uses Smooching Puppets right in front of the pair. Joe_you're_not_helping!.jpg|Angie shrugs off the embarrassment more quickly than Oscar does. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg|"Oh C'mere you big dumb dummy head!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|"C'mon Everybody's waiting...Mr. Manager!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9338.jpg|Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash is now open for business! Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9346.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9351.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9429.jpg|Angie happily dancing in her office. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9445.jpg|Angie impressed by the shark customers Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9647.jpg|Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign Category:Galleries